Praetorian State
The Praetorians are a nation that has a strange background. The race began in the test tubes of another race, as this race could not leave the atmosphere, but was incredibly advanced. They wanted to colonize space, and created the Praetorians as slaves to exploit the resources of space. The Uprising In the year 0 of the Praetorian Calendar, the Praetorians (then just called 'Slave race 1') on the Space mine of Praetoria rushed the turrets guarding them. The Evil Ones, as the Praetorians call them, could not reach this Planet, and then had to watch as their empire crumbled around them, powerless to do anything. By the Year 100, the Praetorians owned the entire of the Evil Ones empire. When they owned the entire empire, the Praetorians changed the atmosphere of the Evil Ones homeworld by 1 percent between the two gases that make it up. The Evil Ones died within days, as they are hyper-sensitive to changes of the atmosphere. In the year 101, the Praetorians landed on the Planet. They discovered a laboratory on the surface, that had horrifically mutilated Praetorians on it. As they explored the laboratory, they discovered a vial of fluid. Genetic Modificator The vial of fluid was a godsend to the Praetorians. The Evil Ones had been creating it to lower the threat of the Praetorians. Praetorian Scientists that studied the fluid discovered why the Evil Ones want them to take it. It removes the urge to attack other species that the Evil Ones implanted in them. The Praetorian Scientists discovered that it also increased the intelligence and sophistication of the Praetorians. After much deliberation, the Praetorian Battle leaders agreed to spread it throughout the Race. They then discovered that it had one other, unforeseen side effect, a strong urge to protect weaker races. Another unforeseeable side effect was the fact that it gives Praetorians the ability to survive in the vacuum of space. They can also withstand, purely with their skin, large amounts of projectile or any other weapon impact. Specific Side effects The Praetorians designated as Technicians and engineers discovered that the vial also gave them the ability to communicate with computers. It allows them to command simple computers, and help or hinder more complex computers. The Praetorians in Battle Form have a side effect as well. They can evaluate situations within a quarter of a millisecond, allowing them to pick out weaknesses in their enemies. Empire The Praetorian Empire is no larger than it was when they inherited it from the Evil Ones, but this is not due to failures in wars, as they simply haven't tried to expand. They have been attacked by another Species once, and they fought them off, but the 'Warlords' (Praetorian name for them) simply threw themselves into the war. The Praetorians lamented the fact that the other race destroyed itself in the War, but, ever pragmatic, took over the lands of the other race. FTL travel has always been available to them, as the Evil Ones had it. Religion The Praetorians don't believe in a god, as 'No God could allow us to spend so long in torment under those monsters' and believe that it is not for those within the Universe to try to understand the Universe, as you must see both the Inside and the Outside to understand it in anyway, and even then you don't know any more than the most superfical of understandings. However, they respect other people's religions, but don't have one themselves. Biology Even without the Genetic Modifier, the Praetorians would be a difficult species to fight. 1 on 1 fights with other races, (Prior to the uprising) show that the slowest Praetorian is still a good bit faster than almost all other nations. They are also unbelievably strong, and every Praetorian carries a lightblade. They also have the amazing ability to change shape, so that they are able to blend into other species. When in battle, they have the ability to move the raw elements needed to heal them from the outside world into them, making them incredibly hard to kill. Armed Forces Due to the Genetic Modifier, the praetorians only have defensive weaponry like: *'Restrainment Orbs, these are anti-riot weapons, that fire orbs of displacement, and you are held within the Orb. It does not harm you, but it stops you fighting back. The Orbs expand out of the muzzle of the gun' *'Fortification Placement device. This is not strictly speaking a weapon, but when fired, it moves the Ground below it around, and forms a defensive wall. The strength of the material determines the thickness of the wall, it is generally fired by flitters' *'Flitter: This is the main vehicle of the Praetorians. It follows the emphasis on speed that they use when they (rarely) attack, and is a single man craft, but to scale, is about as big to a praetorian as an Apache Gunship is to a human. They are hover vehicles.' *'Battle Cruiser: The main space faring ship of the Praetorian Army, it is fast, and well equipped with high power accurate weaponry, and with some seriously strong armor.' *'Battle Rifle: Pulse Weapon, Rifle' *'Sniper Rifle: Pulse Weapon, effective range three miles, armor piercing to 2 miles.' *'Body Armour: Armour. Can withstand 5 sec burst from Battle Rifle at 10 metres. Speed and strength assistive.' *'Lightblade: Close combat weapon. Called the lightblade because of the bright light that surrounds it, which can either be used to dull the blade, so it only subdues the target, or sharpen it to mere molecules thick, and yet not break, allowing it to cut through anything.' *'Void Cannon: Weapon created by the Old Ones. Destroys all Organic Material.' The soldiers themselves can take the shape of anything they want, and often use subterfuge to prevent excess bloodshed. Category:Nations Category:Alien Nations